Communications networks exist for the transfer of data between nodes of the network. Communications links are provided between the nodes of the network over which the data between network nodes is transferred. Different protocols exist which define how the data is transferred between the network nodes over the communications links. Various different classifications of nodes exist which may be deployed. Although such networks enable the transfer of data between nodes, unexpected consequences can occur. Accordingly, it is desired to provide an improved technique for transferring data between nodes.
US 2012/0246538 discloses a method of applying rateless fountain codes to symbols of content delivered via a mobile network at one of a transport layer and an application layer. The encoder takes a block of data and keeps generating encoded symbols until a predetermined time or data quantity is reached or until explicit feedback is received indicating the mobile terminal has received sufficient data.